If They Could All Be Superheroes
by Glimmer Conlon O'Leary
Summary: The newsies we all know and love (Plus people from the NJL) get what they've always wanted: Superhero names and songs to go with!
1. Spot Conlon

_Hey guys! I have NO idea where this idea popped form…But these are all set to the tune of "Superhero" by Steven Lynch…To better understand them, go DL that….It's hilarious. _

_Okay! Hope you enjoy these…NJL'ers…If you r/r, I'll write one for each of you personally!_

_Disclaimer: I take no credit for "Superhero" it's owned by Steven Lynch. Newsies beling to Disney And let's keep in mind that this is HUMOR….I don't need/want Spot fans harping on me for this one…I lurve him too!_

_On with it!_

_Glimm_

****

****

**_:{Spot Conlon}:_**

If I could be a superhero

I would be Ladies Man

I'd run around New York shagging girls

And always save time for Ann

And if I looked over, saw HER in distress

I'd help her hot body right out of that dress

And spoon her and sex and make her my fan

'Cause I would Ladies Man

****


	2. Dutchy

**_:{Dutchy}:_**

If I could be a superhero

I would be Gay Rights Boy

I'd flirt around, hand out flyers galore

Telling people it's not just a toy.

Our sexual preference is not bad to us,

In fact all the pleasure could fill up that bus

Remember how Newsie Justice, they have much slash joy!

And I would be Gay Rights Boy.


	3. KidBlink

**_:{Kid-Blink}:_**

If I could be a superhero

I would be Pirate Dude

I'd use this patch to make me rugged cool

Stealing rich people's much-too-good food.

I'd give to the poor as I stole from rich

I'd be so much hotter than that Robin Hood bitch

I know you may disagree, and I swear I'm not rude

But I would still be Pirate Dude.

**_{EndNote}_**

Please please go read amazing Grace, by Skimmers Conlon O'Leary Meyers….It is a fic from Skittles and myself, written in memory of Dominic Lucero, who passed on July 1, 1994. Reviews would be appreciated!!! 

****


	4. Bumlets

**_{Bumlets}_**

If I could be a superhero

I would be Dancing Lord

I'd dance through the City and pull all the stops

And no, I'd never be bored

Dancing is cool, the ladies adore

They swoon and pant and beg me for more

And I dip and I spin and the girls are floored.

'Cause I am Dancing Lord. 

****

**_{EndNotes}_**

_We heart Dominic!!!! (Swing away Dom…) Thanks to the reviewers! I have 35 so far! I wow! Comedy sells, dawg! –skips off merrily—_

_Glimm_

_REVIEW ME!_


	5. David Jacobs

**_:{David Jacobs}:_**

If I could be a superhero

I'd be Almighty Guy

No one would ever dare cross me again

If they tried I'd make sure that they'd die

I don't like to be used in your little dumb game 

And I don't wanna ever be stepped on again

So sorry Jack Kelly: the Mouth's gotta fly

Cause he's now the Almighty Guy.

**_{End-Notes}_**

R/R! and yes, Dreamer, my lovely, you can definitely be a superhero—considering you still COUNT as a member of the NJL….I really shouldn't have promised these…I have 12 NJL'ers so far to write for…and more comin' I'm sure….

((smiles)) it's okay, they're fun and quick anyway….

Okay reviewers: I want your opinion! Which newsie should be next?

**Jack** **Mush** **Skittery** **Race** **Crutchy**

Or, if you want an NJL'er to be next, it will be **Skittles**, so you can vote for her too! 


	6. Mush Meyers

**_:{Mush Meyers}:_**

If I could be a superhero

I would be Muscle Kid

I'd top-teeth grin and then flex in your face

And you could rate on how well I did

And if the time came and I needed to go,

I'd use all my strength to drag Skittles in tow,

And strip down and please her from right where'd we'd hid…(From Shortie, Mondz)

Cause I would be Muscle Kid

**_{ENDNOTES}_**

Based on the reviews, **Mush** beat out **Skittles** by one vote. In second came Skittery, Race, and Crutchy. So one of those three will be next, after Skittles…! So review and vote for 

**Race**

**Skittery**

Crutchy 


	7. Skittles O'Leary Meyers

**_:{Skittles O'Leary Meyers}:_**

If I could be a superhero,

I'd be Indecisive Chick.

I can't make up my mind about any one thing

Can't make one damn choice or even take a pick!

Can't decide who to like or whom I wanna hate

Can't pick out an outfit and so I am late.

Some days I shag Mush and some days I shag Blink.

'Cause I am Indecisive Chick.

**_{EndNotes}_**

The first ever Superhero verse for an NJL'er…And Skittles and I came up with the name together…But here's the thing…Any other NJL'ers who were promised verses…so far being….shit, don't tell me Zach threw out the list—he did.

Anyway, if you're an NJL'er, when you review, please tell me your superhero name of choice…Grazie!

(And Dreamer too!!)

Anyone else who wants to be a superhero, please, by all means, give me a name…But I can't guarantee I'll get to you—I have like 13 NJL'ers to write…and I promised them first…But send 'em in!!

L'n'MP,

Glimmerkins


	8. Jack Kelly

**_:{Jack Kelly}:_**

If I could be a superhero

I would be Western Dude.

I'd ride on my horse from the dawn to the dusk 

And always be in a sunshiny mood.

No one could bring me away from that life

No newsies to lead, no young girl for a wife

And I'd stay in bed in the morning till the milk cow, she moo'd.

Cause I would Western Dude 

**__**

**_{EndNotes}_**

Yes, I know, this is not according to the 'polls'. But I had it written, and I like it! R/r!!!


End file.
